


Wherever You Are (That's Home)

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Smut, not season 6 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: Keith swings by the Castle of Lions for a visit.He'd wondered from the start, of course, but reserved judgment up until the end of the meeting, when Shiro caught his eye, a cue to hold him back as the rest of the Coalition's extended council began to disperse. "Do you have to hurry back?





	Wherever You Are (That's Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ptw30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/gifts).



> 2605 words, adult for smut. Wantonly ignores certain choices made by season 6. This one goes out to ptw30, who provided the prompt.

He'd wondered from the start, of course, but reserved judgment up until the end of the meeting, when Shiro caught his eye, a cue to hold him back as the rest of the Coalition's extended council began to disperse. "Do you have to hurry back?

Keith shook his head, keeping the smile off his face with some difficulty—that was a drawback of generally wearing a mask. A person got used to being able to make faces behind it. "No. Kolivan said to take a few days of liberty after I made my report on the council's choices."

That hadn't been quite how Kolivan had put it, but Shiro didn't need to know that Kolivan had growled, "Go away and don't come back until you've gotten it out of your system," at him.

Shiro smiled then. "Lucky you. Got any plans?"

Keith shrugged. "Not really. I figured I'd play it by ear."

"Gotcha. Well, it's not my castle-ship, but you know you're always welcome to stay here."

Keith left the teasing to the side for the moment; maybe he didn't _need_ to be reminded of that every time, but it was still a good thing to hear. "Yeah, I know. I guess I could stick around for dinner, anyway."

"The more the merrier." Shiro slung an arm around his shoulder and steered him out of the conference hall. "You're in luck. Hunk and Shay are back."

"I didn't know they'd been gone," Keith confessed. "They still working on the Balmera project?" Of course they were, but the question was a good excuse for Shiro to fill him in on their efforts to rehabilitate the Balmeras that had been exploited by the Empire (and splinters of the Empire, now that it had fallen), at least until they reached the kitchen and Hunk and Shay took over for him.

It was funny now how they'd equated taking Zarkon down with saving the universe, way back when, like saving the universe was a thing that could be done in a single grand action. Like saving the universe was a thing that could be left to a tiny handful of people and wasn't something that took everyone doing their part—like there weren't as many ways to save the universe as the universe had people.

Live and learn, Keith figured, listening to Shay's description of the arguments she and Hunk were having with the Saxet system about treating with the Balmerans of their Balmera instead of mining it willy-nilly. Maybe it wasn't much of a victory, getting the Saxetans to agree, however grudgingly, to take the Balmerans' opinions into consideration before stripping the Balmera of its crystals, but—it was more than they'd been doing. Next time Shay and Hunk would get them to agree to a little more, and a little more the time after that, and so the universe was saved one concession at a time.

The circle around the table was missing faces—the Holts were scattered between the Coalition forces (Matt), the Olkari (Pidge), and Earth (Sam and Colleen)—and there were faces Keith didn't know. Shiro made the introductions for him, but no one seemed to mind that he didn't have much to say. That was a job better left to Lance and Ryou, anyway, not to mention the princess. Keith was perfectly content to eat and roll his eyes at Lance's flirting (still terrible and yet weirdly effective in spite of the fact that his wife and her other consort were both sitting _right there_ ) and enjoy having Shiro sitting at his elbow.

"Why don't you at least stay the night?" Shiro murmured to him after the meal, even though Keith hadn't actually mentioned leaving. "You've still got a room, you know."

"Do I?" Keith asked with as much surprise as he could muster (not much, given the way Shiro's lips twitched like he was trying to stifle a laugh). "It's been a while, you wanna remind me where it is?"

"Of course," Shiro said, managing a lot more solemnity than Keith. "Right this way."

And neither of them said anything about the gear bag Keith had been wearing slung over his shoulder since he'd disembarked from his ship down in the castle-ship's private hangar. 

"Wait," Keith said when they hit the residential deck and Shiro palmed a door open. "Are you sure these are _my_ quarters?"

"Positive," Shiro said, crowding him into the room. 

Keith dropped his bag and set his hands on his hips, looking around him. Shiro kept things tidy, no doubt, but even he left a mark on his living space eventually, in the form of an old-fashioned paper journal on the desk and a particular blanket folded across the foot of the bunk. "This looks more like _your_ room." He folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrows at Shiro. "I'm starting to think you had some kind of ulterior motive for asking Kolivan to send me to this conference, you know."

Shiro grinned at him, stepping close enough to hook his fingers in Keith's belt and drag him up against his body. "What would you say if I said I might have done just that?"

Keith unfolded his arms and draped them over Shiro's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to use Coalition business to cover for a booty call, Shiro."

Shiro laughed and closed the last of the distance between them. "Oops," he murmured against Keith's mouth, right before kissing him.

Keith laughed too and leaned into him, returning the kiss readily. "You could've just said it'd been too long since the last visit."

"This way was more fun." Shiro ran his hands up Keith's side and shoved his jacket off his shoulders. "And you know Kolivan likes to plan missions."

"Getting me to come home doesn't take much planning." Keith shook the jacket off and started undoing the fastenings of the formal diplomatic wear Shiro had adopted for Coalition business.

Shiro stole another kiss from him, this one deep and serious, as he found the place where Keith's bodysuit sealed together. "Well, he doesn't have as much to keep him busy since the Empire fell. I don't want him to get bored."

Keith laughed outright at that since the dozen or so Galra generals with fledgling would-be successors to the Empire kept Kolivan running (and the rest of the Blades running after him). "You're ridiculous." He slid his hands across the bare skin of Shiro's chest, warm and familiar, and raised himself up to catch Shiro's mouth. "Take me to bed already, Shiro."

"Yeah, okay." Shiro got serious about getting him naked, with Keith's willing assistance. They left a trail of clothes from just inside the door to the bed, where Keith backed Shiro up until the backs of his knees hit the mattress and he had to sit. He laughed and leaned back on his hands, looking up at Keith. "Am I taking you to bed, or is it going to be the other way around?"

"Does it really matter?" Keith slid a knee onto the bed and spread his hands against Shiro's chest, pressing him back. 

Shiro went easily, settling back and pulling Keith down with him. "Not at all," he said as Keith closed the last distance between their mouths.

"That's what I thought," Keith told him and kissed him again, slow, watching Shiro's eyes flutter shut as he deepened the kiss and stroked his hands over Keith's back.

He arched into the warmth of Shiro's hands, humming against his mouth, and slid a knee between Shiro's so he could fit himself against Shiro as closely as possible, could feel the solid heat of Shiro's cock hardening against his hip, and could rock himself against the thigh he was straddling until pleasure licked up his spine at the slow friction. 

Shiro ran his hands down Keith's back to his ass and caught him closer as he drew his knee up, pressing up into the way Keith was rutting against his thigh. Keith groaned and arched into the rush of sensation, shuddering as Shiro gripped his ass and squeezed. "Fuck."

Shiro flexed his fingers against his ass slowly, mercilessly, and was smiling when Keith looked. "Good?"

"That's a stupid question and you know it." Keith let the pressure of Shiro's hands guide him, grinding against him, smearing wetness against his skin that made the movement that much easier. But of course Shiro _knew_ it was good and that wasn't what he was really asking. "It's perfect, you know I love having your hands on me."

"Yeah?" 

Shiro tightened his grip until Keith groaned, certain he'd have bruises in the shape and size of Shiro's hands. "Yes!"

Shiro let go of his ass and spread his fingers against Keith's chest, pushing him back up until he was kneeling and Shiro could drop his hand down to palm his cock. "Tell me."

Keith jerked against the pressure of his palm, groaning. "So good," he breathed, and Shiro wrapped a loose fist around him, sliding his thumb up the underside of his cock to rest just under the crown. The slow deliberation of the touch dragged the words out of Keith: "Sometimes I don't even care that that growth spurt never showed up, just because I love how big your hands feel on me."

Shiro bit his bottom lip, but Keith forgave him for wanting to laugh when he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, dragging it back and forth through the smear of precome until Keith groaned. "Now I know you mean it," he murmured as he tightened his fingers around Keith.

"Shut up," Keith told him, then swore when Shiro let go of him. "Fuck, Shiro…!"

Shiro was still smirking just a little, but he cupped his hands on Keith's hips and tugged. "Come up here."

 _Come up here_ didn't mean leaning down to kiss him, or straddling his hips to grind against him, or so Keith found by trial and error and Shiro tugging him farther up the bed, until Keith realized that no, Shiro meant _Come up here so I can get my mouth on you_.

Keith swore again and caught himself against the head of the bed, leaning over Shiro and groaning as Shiro sucked him into his mouth and played his tongue against the head of him. "Oh… oh, Shiro, please—" Shiro curved his hands around Keith's ass, coaxing him forward, and Keith groaned and rocked himself deeper into Shiro's mouth, sliding over his tongue as Shiro _sucked_ and worked his hands against Keith's ass. Keith let himself rock into Shiro's mouth, following the easy pressure of the hands on his hips and the way Shiro's eyes creased at the corners, the same as they would if he were smiling. Shiro hummed around him as Keith pressed deep, deep enough to feel his cock nudging the back of Shiro's throat, and lifted his head off the pillow to press forward. Keith groaned at the offer and lowered a hand to cup the back of Shiro's head, supporting him as he slid his cock deeper and Shiro swallowed him down—fuck, _fuck_ , the way Shiro's throat worked and moved around the head of his cock had pleasure snapping and sparking over every nerve Keith had, had him panting for breath against the electric edge of the pleasure building at the pit of his stomach. 

Then Shiro pushed two fingers into him—Keith hadn't even noticed him moving a hand or slicking his fingers, he was so caught up by the heat of Shiro's mouth—and curled them.

Keith gasped as orgasm jolted him, so sudden and fierce that he couldn't utter a sound as he jerked between the steady pressure of Shiro's fingers, pressing into him at the perfect angle to have pleasure popping and snapping up his spine, and the relentless heat of Shiro's mouth, his throat, and oh _fuck_ , he was humming as Keith came down his throat, the vibration of it pushing him right to the edge of what was bearable—

Keith sobbed out a breath and Shiro relented, let Keith slide out of his mouth and uncrooked his fingers as Keith all but fell against the bulkhead over his head, every muscle trembling.

Shiro smoothed his free hand over Keith's thigh. "God, just look at you." There was an extra rasp in his voice, a rough edge that was only for them. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Look who's talking." Keith reached down to him, fingers shaking, to cup Shiro's cheek and run his thumb over the swollen red curve of Shiro's bottom lip. " _Fuck_ , Shiro."

Shiro smiled and turned enough to be able to kiss his palm, soft—right before shifting the fingers still buried in Keith's ass, pressing them deep. "We can, if that's what you want," he said as Keith hissed at the heavy pulse of sensation.

"Do I ever _not_ want?" Keith leaned back on Shiro's fingers, letting his weight press him down until there was no way for them to get any deeper. "God…"

Shiro chuckled at that. "Fair point." He slid his fingers free and nudged Keith's hip. "Here, just—"

Keith permitted Shiro to guide him back and rearrange him to his liking—draped over the pillows so Shiro could fit himself against his back and bite the nape of Keith's neck. That ought to have been cheating, but that wasn't a thing Keith could bring himself to care about, not when the edge of Shiro's teeth turned his bones to water, not when he could feel the thickness of Shiro's cock sliding against the cleft of his ass. He moaned, no words in it, only wanting, and Shiro hummed back to him, setting his teeth against Keith's skin and holding him, mouthing him until the spot felt tender, bruised, and Keith was shifting under him, rubbing against the pillows and Shiro's cock with the renewed ache of wanting.

 _Then_ , finally, Shiro moved to slip a hand under Keith, flattening his palm against his stomach to lift him up as he guided his cock against Keith, _into_ him—

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, panting for breath as the universe narrowed down to this: Shiro's chest against his back, Shiro's voice against his ear, Shiro's cock sliding into him, relentlessly thick. He twisted his hands in the blankets as pleasure rolled through him, as solid as Shiro himself, and gave himself over to it completely, letting Shiro lift him into each thrust and reveling in the slow drag of pleasure as Shiro slid in and out of him, murmuring the things that were only for him, only for moments like this, fragments of praise and adoration that sang through Keith as sweetly as the pleasure of Shiro's cock stroking over his prostate did, until Shiro shifted his hips higher and closed his fingers around Keith's cock, stroking him firmly as he bore into him.

Keith groaned as release took him again, wordless with the sweetness of it and the feel of Shiro shuddering against him, inside him, hips jerking against him as he followed Keith over that edge. Keith sprawled across the pillows, lax, every part of him glowing with satisfaction. Shiro came to rest against him, warm and heavy. 

He was too satiated to move, so Shiro was the first to do so—not that he was any more ambitious than to press his mouth against Keith's shoulder. "'m glad you're home."

Keith smiled and slid his hand over to cover Shiro's. "Yeah, so'm I," he said, and really, what more was there to say than that?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "booty call." :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely!


End file.
